eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Holonet
The Holonet (contraction of Holographic Interconnected Network) is the galactic system of interconnected computer networks that's use the Quantum Entanglement Communicators (QEC) to link devices galaxywide. It is a network of networks that consists of private, public, academic, business, and government networks of local to a galactic scope, linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, optical and holographic networking technologies. The Holonet caries a vast range of information resources and services. such as hypertext documents and application of the Holonet Web (HNW/Holonet), holographic mail, telephony, and file sharing. The origins of the holonet date back to early planetary internet and the Terran's extranet that was commonplace during the Chaotic Terran Dominance Era. As the galaxy's population grew in size and connected, early precursors of the holonet come about as separate extranet servers made and operated by various Stellar nationstates, ranging from the core nations of the Norton Federation to the outer rim nations of the Hutt Empire. But once the Galactic Republic come into existence, all these various extranets were combined into one massive network called the holonet which over time grew to include all other extranet services. Eventually, this network soon began to include institutional, personal and mobile computers as well and once the Terrans adopted it, the holonet truly became a galactic electronic communication network. Most traditional communications media, including telephony, radio, holovision, internet mail, and newspapers are reshaped, redefined, or even bypassed by the holonet, giving birth to new services such as holomail, holonet telephony, holonet holovision, holographic music, holographic newspapers, and holovideo streaming holosites. Newspaper, book, and other internet services adapting to holonet technology, or are reshaped into blogging, net feeds and holonet news aggregators. The holonet has enabled and accelerated new forms of personal interactions through insant messaging, holonet forums, and social networking. Holonet shopping has grown exponentially both for major retailers and small businesses and entrepreneurs, as it enables firms to extend their "brick and mortar" presence to serve a larger market or even sell goods and services entirely on the holonet. Business to business and financial services on the Holonet affect supply chains across entire industries. While the holonet was created via a government program, the holonet has no single centralized governance in either technological implementation or policies for access and usage; each constituent network sets its own policies. The overreaching definitions of the two principal namespaces on the Holonet, the Holonet Protocol address (HP address) space and the Domain Name System (DNS), are directed by a maintainer organization, the Holonet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (HCANN). The technical underpinning and standardization of the core protocols is an activity of the Holonet Engineering Task Force (HETF), a loosely affiliated international participants that anyone may associate with by contributing technical expertise, however, the HETF is a Republic Government organization although very loosely connected and controlled to ensure the Holonet remains free to all, regardless of their political status with the Galactic Republic. Terminology History Governance Infrastructure Access Holonet and mobile Protocols Services Holonet Web Communication Data Transfer Social impact Users Usage Social networking and entertainment Electronic business Telecommuting Collaborative publishing Politics and political revolutions Philanthropy Security Malware Surveillance Censorship Performance Outages Energy use Category:Holonet Category:Republican inventions Category:Digital technology Category:Media technology Category:Cultural Galacticization Category:Telegraphy Category:Public services Category:Transport systems Category:Virtual reality Category:Technology